<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by Yuiio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942534">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuiio/pseuds/Yuiio'>Yuiio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badly Written Smut, M/M, Smut, Unfinished, Wip forever, ZaDr, vanilla ??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuiio/pseuds/Yuiio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warmth, warmth is all Zim could feel at this moment.</p><p> </p><p>(A very bad smut fic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part two of unfinished trashy zadr fics to put on this acc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warmth, warmth is all Zim could feel at this moment.<br/>
Maybe it was the temperature of the room, the heating kept on high to insure protection from any earthly illness. maybe it’s from the large amount of soft plushy pink pillows and silk black blankets laid over the floor . Or maybe it was the odd but natural heat shared between the Irken and his human. The two were stripped of their clothing, uniform and trench coat thrown away somewhere, and been engaging in a minute long make out. </p><p>Zim is nestled between Dib’s long legs and rested his chest comfortably on the human’s stomach. The Irken first initiated the make out and is currently dominating Dib’s mouth with his snake liketounge. Dibs hands rested on Zim’s back, or pak,while the latter’s hands simply smoothed over his enemy’s chest. One of the human’s hands found their way to one of Zim’s antennae and stroked up and down slowly and repeatedly, earning pleased vibrations from the appendage.</p><p>Zim pressed down further on the Dib, his tounge going in deeper. The Dib groaned and stroked faster. Zim grew greedier of the noises and wrapped his arms around his human’s torso, tounge extending deeper until they both had to break apart for air. Zim took only a few short breaths but waited for his human to take long big ones to readjust.</p><p>The Irken went back to the human and began nuzzling his neck. Dib giggles at the action until the nuzzling subsided and is soon replaced by small pecks on Dib’s neck. Dib’s breathing became labored as Zim softly kissed the many areas on his neck. Zim even pecked  at random areas of his face in between smooches . While the kissing continued , a three fingered hand found it’s way in between Dib’s legs and started to gently knead at the hardened flesh.</p><p>The Dib let out a soft groan and tilted his head to the side, giving the Irken more room for kisses. The human thrusts into Zim’s cool hand while squeezing one of the large pink pillows beneath them. After a few minutes of the repeated actions Dib  finally spoke up</p><p>“Zim-“</p><p>The Irken immediately let go of Dib and stopped kissing him.Zim lifted his human’s hips and legs up to his face and took Dib’s length in his mouth. The Irken’s overly long tounge curled around the flesh and squeezed gently, the tip of the tounge began stroking the tip of the appendage. Dib yelled in ecstasy and zim felt the human release in his mouth. Dib breaths heavily as Zim carefully lowered the bottom half of the human’s body on the pillows.</p><p>Zim swallows the disgusting fluid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had no regrets until now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>